The Jurry of the Rings
by ToastedKiwi
Summary: LotR characters suing themselves in court for Various reasons


Disclaimer: 'Ello Luv! Its me, Toast; And Kiwi! I- Toast- am writing this part for right now, of course we still have a lot of ideas from Kiwi! YAY!  
  
We do not own any characters- except Kiwi owns: Mr. Oranrot, and here is her saying so:  
  
Kiwi: I don't own Lotr, or anything else, except Mr. Oranrot, HE'S MINE BIZNICH! Hah.. sorry about that.. got a lil ... over excited... *goes back to rocking in the corner*  
  
Toast: Back to me! Woo-Hoo! Over here! Yeah. Well, I own Lawyer Spudnik. Hes mine, all mine! Hes -eats him- good with salt.  
  
Here is a listing of who you will be seeing in Case 1.  
  
Judge: Lord Elrond  
  
Plaintif: Perrigrin Took  
  
Defendant: Merridoc Brandybuck  
  
Covering for Plaintif is Lawyer Mr. Spudnik  
  
Covering for Defendant is Lawyer Mr. Oranrot  
  
Case: Pippin says that Merry threw away the sack of vegetables that they collected from Farmer Maggot's crop for no good reason.  
  
~+~+~  
  
"All rise." Arwen said. "Will the defendant place his right hand over this copy of Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring."  
  
Merry does so.  
  
"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" she continued.  
  
Arwen does the same for Pippin, she then stands on the left side of the court room.  
  
Lord Elrond then walks in. "You may be seated." He said and he turned over to Merridoc, then to Pippin. "Mr. Spudnik, Would you like to cross examin the plantif?"  
  
::Silence::  
  
Mr. Spudnik, a potato wearing a bow tie and a tux rolls off the table.  
  
"Okay I'd guess that'd be a yes..." Lord Elrond said looking a bit confused.  
  
::silence::  
  
"No, I resent that remark!!" Screamed Merry.  
  
::silence::  
  
"Excuse me? Is that proper langauge for a court room?" Merry said as he got weird looks from everyone but Pippin.  
  
::silence::  
  
Er, Mr. Oranrot objected, didn't you hear him Your Honor?" Merry said, refuring to the carrot in a bow and tux, turning to Lord Elrond.  
  
"No, I can't say that I did... what did he object to?" Elrond said.  
  
::silence::  
  
"Yeah that's right, Mr. Oranrot. Pippin did steal my favorite mushroom"  
  
"Er... right.. Are you done Mr. Spudnik?" Lord Elrond said shaking his head. The potatoe rolled across the floor back to Pippin's table. "I need a drink..."  
  
Arwen left then quickly returned with a glass of tap water.  
  
"Would you mind getting me some purifyied water please?" he asked.  
  
Arwen didn't say anthing more and returned with the water.  
  
"Thank you," he said turning back to the, what he had thought, a quite stupid case. "So, what is it really, that you are here for?"  
  
Pippin shifted a bit, "Merry threw a perfectly good sack of vegetables away."  
  
"As I understand, yes. Now, do you know why he did that?" Elrond asked, finally getting somewhere.  
  
"Well not really." Pippin said. "They were perfectly good!"  
  
Elrond shifted his glance over to Merry. "Is this true?"  
  
"I had to distract the wring wraiths from harming Frodo. That is my reason."  
  
Elrond nodded.  
  
"See, there was no good reason!" Pippin exclaimed.  
  
"So he tried to save Frodo's life by risking the vegetables?" Elrond said looking as if it were the craziest case he ever had to take care of.  
  
::silence::  
  
Both of the vegetables were rolling on the table, looking as if they were break dancing.  
  
"They resent that." Pippin said.  
  
"Sorry." Elrond looked strangely confused.  
  
::silence::  
  
The veggies stopped moving.  
  
"Umm, thank you." Lord Elrond said still a bit confused.  
  
Mr. Oranrot fell onto the floor, then stood up straight, facing Lord Elrond.  
  
::silence::  
  
"Well," Pippin said, "what do you think?"  
  
"About what?" he replied.  
  
"What Mr. Oranrot said. I don't believe its true. I didn't steal Merry's mushroom." Pippin said back to him.  
  
"Ohh, right, right." Lord Elrond began. 'I cant take this anymore.who's going to win.this is so agrivating!! Ohh I know.they will both win. It's the only way to get this nonsence case out of my hair, my loveley hair.' "Pippin, you owe Merridoc one potato, and Merridoc, you will owe Perrigrin one carrot. Case dismissed."  
  
Elrond wiped his forehead, in relief that case was over.  
  
Merry looked over to Pippin. "I'm sorry Pip, here, have my carrot." He said hugging him and handing him Mr. Oranrot.  
  
Pippin looked back at Merry, also hugging him, "And here, Im sorry too Merry, you can have my potato." He handed Merry Mr. Spudnik, and they both walked out happily. 


End file.
